


The key to my heart

by orphan_account



Series: Angels x Humans [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The key to my heart

For centuries, humans have been hunting down angels and elves, forcing them to serve them. A great war broke out because of that and now, the Nasods are going to be slaves too. The humans think that they own everything but in reality they own nothing. My race, the angels, will come back to its former glory and restore balance between all of the races. For I, princess Rena of the last holy angels that ruled alongside the humans, will make sure of that.  
When I was born we lived in peace with the humans, profiting from each other. We would give them food and they would give us seeds. That was how it was for four thousand years. Now we're slaves. We're paid little to no money and it's difficult to do the jobs we were told. If we screwed up, we would be hit until our masters felt like it was enough. Most of us are either slaves, in the sex ring, or the waiting center to get picked. Now with the sex ring, you can already guess what that is, it's where masters go with their slaves and they give them up for money. From then on, you would be used as a plaything for the humans and when you got too used, they would just throw you out and keep moving. Now if you survived the sex ring, you are now homeless and you have no master. You can't get a job because people don't hire elves to work anywhere all around the city. So you end up starving and then one day you just pass out on the sidewalk and never wake up.  
The meeting room, is a lot worse. The paint is chipping, there is poor ventilation. We can barely breathe because of all the dust; they don't feed us sometimes and when they do we have to fight for it. I would always be the last person to eat because the bigger elves need more food. I would call bull shit at them but I can't because I forgot how to speak. I'm very clumsy and because I look like a thirteen year old, people don't pick me. My bust is small and accompanies my height I'm the smallest one in the waiting room. It would be a chance in hell before anyone would want to pick me. My best friends, Ara and Eve, got picked by the same guy a few months ago.  
'I hope that they're ok.' I thought soberly. Eve is the queen of nasods while Ara, she is a human but is part spirit also, has a fox spirit as a companion. See, even humans sometimes end up here if they were different from the rest. Anyway back to the story, they wouldn't judge me like the others would, we used to spare our scraps within our little group, and they could understand me better than anyone else.  
Everyone in the room had gotten quiet all of a sudden, which meant it was choosing day. The man walked into the quickly and quietly as he scanned the rows of girls looking for someone. He wore a dark bloodshot coat with a black fur hood on his neck, obviously saying that he was one of the higher up humans. He had a sword on his belt, which was rattling trying to come out. He had a scar above and below his right eye, a sign of him being in many fights. He paid it no mind before settling on me, my green eyes staring back at his orange demonic eyes. ‘I feel like I’ve seen him before...’ I thought. His black hair was a bit ruffled and his face had a small scar on his eyebrow and cheek. His other hand rested at his side, maybe annoyed with me.   
"What is your name, little one?" He grunted, possibly annoyed by the fact that he was talking to the most small chested angel around. I stared at him in a bit confusion, then shrugged. 'I don't release my name to lowly humans.' I thought to myself. The man called in the caretaker of the meeting room, the caretaker annoyed that he might have to deal with me again. "Yes sir?" The caretaker said, with utmost grace. "I'll take her." The man simply said, handing the man his cash. "Wait sir, wouldn't you want a larger more taller angel to fit your standards." The caretaker stumbled. "No." With that the man took my hand and led me to the door. I stumbled a bit before starting to get the hang of walking again. The man stopped then looked down at me, staring at me again.  
I looked down to avoid my new master's gaze at me. I unknowingly started crying and the dirt became wet with my tears, clutching my old worn down dress. "Stop crying. You don't look like my friend's other slaves, you HAVE to be happy." Master order, walking away. I followed him and started to cheer up, not because Master ordered me to but I'm finally away from those girls.  
We neared a tall mansion of the top of a hill. It was painted white with a small garage on the side and a fence. The fence stretched across all of the land that Master owned. I stood in awe as we entered the mansion only to be greeted by smells that I have never even heard or smelled of. The other servants of Master were lined up and all said,"Welcome home." I felt shy and hide behind Master, only to be pulled out again by another person. "Hey guys! Raven brought back another friend!" The person yelled.  
I sheepishly tried to run away yet again but was blocked by a boy with crystal blue eyes. He had paw prints in his eyes was even weird was that he had long blond hair, but was even weirder he didn't have a servant's outfit on. "Hello there." He waved at me. I cautiously waved back and smiled a bit. "Oh let me introduce everyone to you." He said. "I'm Chung, that over there is your master, Raven. I have a servant myself but she's tending to the garden. There are two more servants and masters at this estate." He informed me. "Speaking of which Eve, come meet this girl!" He yelled into the kitchen. Eve walked out of the kitchen and stopped and stared. I stared back unable to move, but my legs moved on their own. I was running full speed into her arms, which she gladly accepted, feeling the warmth in her hug. "Eve, do you know this girl?" Raven asked.  
"She a dear friend of mine, where did you find her?" Eve asked politely. "Where Chung found you, of course." He sheepishly grinned then shook his head. "Since you guys are friends, tell her the rules." Master said, walking up stairs.


End file.
